These Too
by Loki Iago Baelish
Summary: When Thor and Loki's return to Asgard is delayed, Fury worries their forces might not be enough to prevent Loki from raising Hell once more. He calls for aid from Gotham and hires Bane to watch over Loki until the Asgardians can ascend once more. AU where DC and Marvel coexist. Phil Coulson is alive. Dubcon, BDSM, noncon, F/m, M/M, hurt!comfort, sub!Loki, spanking, oral, anal.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

"We have to bring in the big guns," Director Fury murmured almost to himself, despite the team of larger than life characters surrounding him.

"And what do you call us?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Why bother?" Thor asked, a note of sorrow tinting his normally bold, bright demeanor and tone. "The cage will hold him. It did last time until we let him get the better of us."

"Which is precisely the problem," Fury said. "He got the better of us. And we need someone who he can't outsmart or outgun, no matter what happens." Bruce thought he felt Fury's eye dart ever so quickly in his direction. But soon enough, Fury's gaze went up and he rubbed his face.

The Bifrost hadn't worked. Thor and Loki had waited a moment before the realization had hit. Even coming to Earth in the first place had taken up enough of Odin's strength to leave him weary, Thor always had a worry this might happen. He knew he and his brother would return to Asgard soon, but it was now clear they would have to stay in this realm a few days longer.

Now they all stood, except for Loki who sat back in his cage along with his cuffs and gag. They huddled in a conference deck with monitors in Loki's direction and a long table around which only Tony sat.

"Just leave him to one of us," the playboy philanthropist almost guffawed. "Just keep me or Steve in there with him until the…bicurious chill thing?"

"Bifrost," Fury and Thor said together.

"Until that thing opens again." Tony leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the table.

"I'd be more than happy to take a turn babysitting, sir," Clint Barton said coldly.

Natasha nodded. "You could count me in for that."

"I don't doubt any of your willingness to oversee our hostile guest," Fury said loud enough to put any further redundant suggestions to a halt. "What I doubt is the merit of the idea. Loki's already shown he can get to us which is precisely why I think it's time we call in a specialist."

The group scanned each other's faces, looking for someone who knew what Fury was talking about.

"We need an outside party. Someone as strong as Thor but without the…" Fury weighed his words as the Asgardian threw a defensive glance his way. "Emotional bias. Or," this time he looked at Bruce. "Lack of consistency. Someone as cunning as Hawkeye or Widow, but with…less of a score to settle."

"Like I said," Tony chirped. "Me or Steve."

But Steve Rodgers shook his head. "I agree with Fury. We need all hands on deck in case something happens, but having someone whose sole responsibility be to make sure nothing happens isn't a bad idea. Someone who isn't previously involved is a good way to go. In case of any incidents like we had with Barton, there won't be any conflicts of interest."

"There weren't last time," Tasha said heatedly.

"Enough," Fury concluded. "I'm putting in coordinates for Gotham."

"Gotham?" Stark snorted. "Oh please tell me you're not thinking of getting that morbid imitation of me."

"Bruce Wayne is a good man," Steve said curtly. Tony put up his hands in surrender and the Captain turned to the Director. "Are you getting Mr Wayne, sir? I don't think he'd agree."

"No, I don't either. He's too busy. All of the big hitters will be. We need muscle for hire. A mercenary."

Natasha was the first one to put it together. "You can't be thinking of sending in for…him."

"And why not, Agent Romanov?"

"You want to talk about emotional biases? Lack of consistency? He's proven time and time again he's pure evil, will do anything he wants!"

Fury had already buzzed in Agent Coulson. "He's necessary evil. And he'll do anything we want if given the right incentive."

Coulson waited by the door. "Who are we bringing in, sir?"

It was with an admittedly heavy heart that the Director sighed and responded: "Get me Bane."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Every bit of him ached as his eyelids, thick and raw, peeled open. Loki Laufeyson's vision was blurry but he could see enough to recognize his former cell. A groan began in his lungs but the pain in his ribs was too great to allow it any further. He had passed out after Thor had taken him to the Bifrost gate. Exhaustion, hunger; he wasn't sure why. Not that it mattered. What did matter was in that time, his gag and cuffs had been removed.

The skin around his mouth burnt with the friction of where the metal gag had been. Around his wrists was no better. Loki was lying on the floor of the cell when he awoke and the movement of sitting upright proved almost impossible to do without wanting to scream.

But soon he was on his feet and he looked around. No Fury, no Black Widow, no Hawkeye, no Thor. Anyone else wouldn't have been particularly useful or interesting, but it would have been company. But there was no one. Just shadows. He went to sigh but the air was startled out of him as one of those shadows moved.

A large figure emerged, larger even than his brother. His head was shaved and on his face was a mask not so different than the one Loki himself had been trapped inside of. Was this some other prisoner of Fury's? Loki went to the glass and felt the other man's eyes drilling into his own, but he would not be the first to look away. He forced a smirk.

"And what do they call you, my friend?"

"They call me many things, where I come from," came a low voice, as bellowing as it was distorted. He stood his distance from the cage with his gigantic arms crossed over his equally enormous chest. "Pure evil, I have been called. Reckoning. Protector."

"And what of those who have control of your leash?" Loki asked softly from behind his teeth. "What do Fury and your other puppeteers call you?"

In the silence of the chamber, Loki could almost hear his heart beating. He did not like being measured up, and he felt now that everything he said was being assessed. It was not anyone's job but his to be thinking this far ahead. And maybe it wasn't—maybe he was just paranoid after his recent, crippling defeat.

He looked at the man and tutted a sound indicating he was worthy of no further effort before he turned back and sat on the bench inside the cage. As he sat, he noticed the masked man's eyes had not left him. Loki withheld a grunt of irritation.

"What is it, exactly, that they want from me now? Have they misplaced their shiny blue toy again?"

"I care nothing about the Tesseract," the man said, taking a heavy step forward. Loki almost wanted to recoil. He had never felt this amount of distaste for anyone his entire life. Had he been a weaker sort, he would have almost labeled it fear. What was it about him? Loki finally realized it wasn't his size, it was his almost snakelike patience. The ferocity in his calculation. Loki knew how to bide his time, but he had never experienced something like this. It was completely vague what this man wanted or how he would go about getting it.

"I care nothing about Fury either, for that matter," he continued, walking closer. "Nor the salary given me. I care, now, about you."

Loki forced a laugh. "And what could I have done to gain your fancy, friend?"

"They gave me your file. Destroying an entire city, killing hundreds of people…to rule them? Behind some guise of doing it out of kindness—because to be ruled is in their best interest. Now why would someone who is so sympathetic to the plight of the human race show such apathy towards their well being?"

Loki's mouth opened and shut.

The man raised a finger and shook it slightly. "No, no, Little One. I have seen men do all sorts of things, and heard all kinds of stories. But this one," by now he was almost pressed up against the glass. "This one, I do not believe."

There was silence once more, save for Loki's hurried breaths.

"'Little One'?" the Prince finally scoffed. "I was a King, you dull creature," he snarled.

"I know," the man said. "Your brother informed me of what came to pass in your world."

"Thor?" Loki almost yelled. "He knows nothing of what happened! No one does! If Odin had given me the simplest courtesy of hearing me, after I saved his life—" Loki's eyes went wide and he silenced himself.

Bane staked in front of the glass like a shark. It seemed to Loki the man had not blinked since his arrival.

Loki swallowed and started anew. "What do I call you?"

"Bane."

He forced a smirk once more. "That was easy enough to pry out of you."

"I should say the same. I give information for information. Now go on."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

He had told him everything. What was there possibly left to lose? Bane had stood there quietly as Loki recalled the story of his time and departure from Asgard. His childhood, his discovery, his rejection, his exile. The dread he felt about going back.

In exchange, Bane had told him about his time in Hell on Earth. A pit he had escaped from and now maintained. A place where he had met a small child.

"Not so different looking than you," Bane told him after a long, gritty pause. A silence so sharp, Loki felt as thought he were being dragged along it. Bane's look softened as he looked at Loki in what could almost have been a new light, but a light that was not allowed to flower before being torn apart and discarded once again.

"You…have the same blue eyes as she did," Bane said. "Pale like ivory. And long, dark hair."

"And you remind me of someone as well," Loki concurred despite himself. With his eyes, strength, and stature; it was very easy for Bane to be a constant visual reminder to Loki of his brother.

They sat without a word. And for once, neither of them looked at the other. They were lost in some far away hell.

"Why did they send you here?" Loki finally asked. Bane looked up but didn't say anything. "To harm me?"

"That would be cruel of me, to hear your story then hurt you."

"And you're never cruel, are you?" Loki's eyes squinted with growing distrust, and anger at himself for having bore his soul to anyone let alone a SHIELD operative.

"Not to those who don't deserve it," Bane replied softly.

"And how do you know I don't?"

No answer came. But a minute later, Bane pressed a series of numbers on the lock of the cage and entered. Loki looked up at him, his big blue eyes wide with hope that almost hurt. He held back a gulp as Bane knelt down in front of him and it occurred to Loki once more just how outmatched in size he was. But this time it didn't feel intimidating. It felt secure.

"If any harm will come to you here, it will not be while I am near enough to stop it."

Loki looked away. He knew it wasn't much by anyone else's standards perhaps, but this level of kindness was a true rarity. Kindness and, what was more, understanding. Thor could be kind but he never understood. Bane did. Loki heard what he had said about Talia, about how he had been cast away, about his own descent into questionable actions through an initial desire to do good.

Loki didn't feel alone that day.

That night, before Loki drifted off to sleep, he took comfort in the dark, immovable shadow that had retreated back into the room so Loki could have some semblance of privacy as he went to bed. So when Loki woke with a start in the middle of the night, it was with a heart-shredding sense of panic he noticed Bane was nowhere to be seen.

"Bane?" he called out quietly. And while he did feel a presence with him, it was a frightening, familiar one that seemed to seethe in the darkness.

"Bane? Wh—"

A hand clapped over his mouth and Loki was spun around before being thrown onto his back. Two knees dug themselves into Loki's shoulders and the attacker's other hand reached around the back of his head and grabbed a merciless fistful of his hair, yanking his head backwards so he could look directly into the person's eyes.

"How was that for slowly and intimately?" Natasha Romanov asked in a low, barking whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Loki closed his eyes and tried to teleport to the other side of the cell. His heart pounded as his eyes opened once more, only for him to discover he hadn't moved an inch. The woman on top of him laughed, her leather clad body shining under the scarce lights above.

"Fury had them tweak the cell," she said through a smile. "Powers and magic don't work here anymore, Loki."

Underneath her, the man's brow furrowed and she could feel him try to speak from under the palm of her hand. But she wasn't going to risk them being interrupted. Bane had been called in for a Q&A on whatever progress Fury thought he had seen them make over the monitors but Natasha knew better. Anything Fury thought, Loki wanted him to think. And even if everything they saw had been genuine, it was hardly Natasha's concern. Their time was limited and she wasn't going to get this opportunity again.

She kept her grip on his hair firm, even tweaked it a touch harder so she could feel Loki's body flinch under its suppressed yelp, as she whispered:

"Keep quiet or I promise you, I will do more damage to you in the time it takes for help to come than you could ever recover from. Do you understand?"

His eyes bore into her like hot coals. She could feel his rage—and it only made the twinge between her legs tickle warmer. She'd been wanting to do this ever since their first private conversation. He thought he was so much more clever than she, so superior. He needed to be taken down a peg—especially after how he had treated Clint. She was going to make sure when Loki thought back on her, the idea she or Barton were inferior to him wouldn't dare cross his mind ever again.

She kept her hand on his mouth while with the other she undid her zipper so that her breasts slid out of her skin-tight catsuit. Loki couldn't help but stare. Even in his anger, he had to peek at how round, full, and gorgeous Natasha's chest was. This was exactly what she wanted.

"You like them?" she asked. Loki's eyes darted back and forth between her face and her chest. "Good. Suck on them."

She removed her hand from his mouth and took him by the neck instead, shoving his face between her soft, warm breasts. Loki had never known the touch of a woman, and it was by pure carnal instinct his body knew what to do. His lips sucked moistly at her nipples, his hot rough tongue sliding around it, giving it soft flicks every now and then. Natasha purred contentedly. That was a good warm up.

She took his head and pointed his chin up at her.

"The famous Black Widow," Loki sneered. "And all this time I thought it was Barton you loved."

"I told you," she said. "Love is for children."

Then, in a flash, she threw him back to the ground—this time on his stomach—and twisted one of his arms behind his back. He struggled furiously, but he had never needed strength. He had always been able to teleport.

"Revenge however," she said. "That suits me just fine."

"What are you doing?" he barked.

"Shh," Natasha cooed as she turned around so she was straddling him with her face towards his feet and her back to his head. She slowly slid Loki's pants down. He began to squirm once he realized what was going on. It was not the custom in Asgard to wear undergarments, so in a matter of seconds, Natasha was peering down at Loki's pert, pale, beautifully round ass.

She left him there a moment, bare ass pointed up at her without her saying a word. She could feel the heat from his face emanating with what was surely a fiery, blushing embarrassment. After a second or two, he began to wriggle. An attempt to spin himself around, no doubt. She reeled back and gave his perfect ass a smack. A giggle almost ran through her—she and Clint had disabled the monitors earlier and there wasn't a soul awake on board. They had the whole place to themselves—well, them and Clint who was surely watching.

SMACK, her hand came down again. Loki let out a gasp of pain.

"You can't do this!" he cried.

In response, she spanked him hard four more times—alternating which side of his ass she slapped so the whole thing was beginning to get nice and rosie.

"Ow, ow—oww!" Loki tried once more to squirm, but with Natasha straddling him, it was clear to the Prince he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "What do you think you're doing, you mewling—owww!"

Her hand came slapping down unrelentingly. One smack after the other, each one harder than the last it seemed, Loki was spanked until his entire ass felt like it was ablaze. Natasha's hand was stinging a bit just from administering the spanking, but it was nothing compared to the dampness between her thighs as how Loki was soon yelping and whimpering. His ass was red as her hair and surely more tender than it had ever been in his life.

But eventually she'd had her fun. Tasha was ready to rap this part of her game up. So she reeled her arm up and held nothing back. She spanked him as hard and fast as she possibly could, sometimes spanking the same cheek multiple times in a row to make it as sore as she could. Finally, she achieved the results she wanted.

Loki was writhing, kicking and screaming like a child, begging her: "Stop! Stop! Ow! Ow, oh please, ow, stop!"

"What will you do for me if I stop?"

He was almost getting choked up. "Anything you want!" he moaned in between agonizing smacks.

She kept spanking him until he could do no more than howl, and then she stopped. She got off of him and his hands went immediately to his sore, ruby red ass but she took hold of his arms.

"No, no. You're not done yet."

She turned him around and straddled him once more, this time with his head right beneath her crotch. She slid the catsuit off her and lowered her pussy down onto his quivering mouth. He felt the moist, hot, skin slide across his lips and he didn't know what to do. He was in so much pain he could hardly think.

"Lick me and suck me or else I'll use my belt on you," she warned softly.

He shook his head vigorously, which made Natasha's pussy twitch ever so slightly. Loki finally decided to let instinct take over again and began to obey.

He kissed her lips, taking hold of her thighs with his hands, and began to gently lick her little sweet spot. Natasha let out a moan. The Prince took this as a sign to continue and made little circles around her clit with his tongue, using his lower lip to keep touching her lips while he did. It was like he was French kissing between her thighs—warm, wet, and with growing passion. She could hear his muffled panting and grunts from inside her and it only made her wetter.

"Put your fingers inside me," she ordered.

He didn't think twice before obeying. Loki licked his forefinger and middle finger and slowly slid them up into her, going in and out nice and fast while his hurricane tongue circled around, his lips kissing her all the while.

"Oh…" Natasha moaned, her hips thrusting back and forth across Loki's mouth. "Yeah…oh yeah…do it…"

His tongue went faster, his fingers deeper, and eventually he felt hot liquid dripping down his lips and hand as Natasha screamed out in ecstasy. Loki didn't know if he should keep going or not, so he stopped and waited for instructions.

None came. Natasha got up, got dressed, and gave Loki's ass one final smack before she headed for the door.

"Oww…" Loki whimpered hopelessly.

"I think that about took care of the red in my ledger," Natasha murmured, almost to herself, before she smiled and left Loki alone in the dark with nothing but an excruciating ass and a tired tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER TWO:

Every bit of him ached as his eyelids, thick and raw, peeled open. Loki Laufeyson's vision was blurry but he could see enough to recognize his former cell. A groan began in his lungs but the pain in his ribs was too great to allow it any further. He had passed out after Thor had taken him to the Bifrost gate. Exhaustion, hunger; he wasn't sure why. Not that it mattered. What did matter was in that time, his gag and cuffs had been removed.

The skin around his mouth burnt with the friction of where the metal gag had been. Around his wrists was no better. Loki was lying on the floor of the cell when he awoke and the movement of sitting upright proved almost impossible to do without wanting to scream.

But soon he was on his feet and he looked around. No Fury, no Black Widow, no Hawkeye, no Thor. Anyone else wouldn't have been particularly useful or interesting, but it would have been company. But there was no one. Just shadows. He went to sigh but the air was startled out of him as one of those shadows moved.

A large figure emerged, larger even than his brother. His head was shaved and on his face was a mask not so different than the one Loki himself had been trapped inside of. Was this some other prisoner of Fury's? Loki went to the glass and felt the other man's eyes drilling into his own, but he would not be the first to look away. He forced a smirk.

"And what do they call you, my friend?"

"They call me many things, where I come from," came a low voice, as bellowing as it was distorted. He stood his distance from the cage with his gigantic arms crossed over his equally enormous chest. "Pure evil, I have been called. Reckoning. Protector."

"And what of those who have control of your leash?" Loki asked softly from behind his teeth. "What do Fury and your other puppeteers call you?"

In the silence of the chamber, Loki could almost hear his heart beating. He did not like being measured up, and he felt now that everything he said was being assessed. It was not anyone's job but his to be thinking this far ahead. And maybe it wasn't—maybe he was just paranoid after his recent, crippling defeat.

He looked at the man and tutted a sound indicating he was worthy of no further effort before he turned back and sat on the bench inside the cage. As he sat, he noticed the masked man's eyes had not left him. Loki withheld a grunt of irritation.

"What is it, exactly, that they want from me now? Have they misplaced their shiny blue toy again?"

"I care nothing about the Tesseract," the man said, taking a heavy step forward. Loki almost wanted to recoil. He had never felt this amount of distaste for anyone his entire life. Had he been a weaker sort, he would have almost labeled it fear. What was it about him? Loki finally realized it wasn't his size, it was his almost snakelike patience. The ferocity in his calculation. Loki knew how to bide his time, but he had never experienced something like this. It was completely vague what this man wanted or how he would go about getting it.

"I care nothing about Fury either, for that matter," he continued, walking closer. "Nor the salary given me. I care, now, about you."

Loki forced a laugh. "And what could I have done to gain your fancy, friend?"

"They gave me your file. Destroying an entire city, killing hundreds of people…to rule them? Behind some guise of doing it out of kindness—because to be ruled is in their best interest. Now why would someone who is so sympathetic to the plight of the human race show such apathy towards their well being?"

Loki's mouth opened and shut.

The man raised a finger and shook it slightly. "No, no, Little One. I have seen men do all sorts of things, and heard all kinds of stories. But this one," by now he was almost pressed up against the glass. "This one, I do not believe."

There was silence once more, save for Loki's hurried breaths.

"'Little One'?" the Prince finally scoffed. "I was a King, you dull creature," he snarled.

"I know," the man said. "Your brother informed me of what came to pass in your world."

"Thor?" Loki almost yelled. "He knows nothing of what happened! No one does! If Odin had given me the simplest courtesy of hearing me, after I saved his life—" Loki's eyes went wide and he silenced himself.

Bane staked in front of the glass like a shark. It seemed to Loki the man had not blinked since his arrival.

Loki swallowed and started anew. "What do I call you?"

"Bane."

He forced a smirk once more. "That was easy enough to pry out of you."

"I should say the same. I give information for information. Now go on."


	6. Chapter 6

"Now give us another kiss," Loki grinned. Bane was more than happy to oblige.

He took the smaller man roughly back into his arms and went at his mouth and neck with passionate kisses. Loki shuddered at the welcomed ferocity of the other man, letting his head lean back so Bane could bite and kiss every inch of his neck. The mercenary's hands kept a firm hold around Loki's waist but Loki wasn't about to let him have all the fun.

Loki extended a finger and gently pushed Bane backwards enough so that they had separated. Bane furrowed his brow but soon, his eyes closed in deep, gnawing pleasure as Loki took his tongue and licked Bane from his adam's apple up to his ear and planted little kisses along his jaw line. Bane responded with more kisses of his own, licking Loki's ear lobe and gently sucking it before he gave it a nibble. Loki gasped and laughed at the tickling sensation.

They had reached a plateau, they both knew they would have to either stop or take the next step. Loki looked to Bane nervously, he had no inkling what he should do next. The larger man did however and he removed his shirt in one quick motion. The sight of his broad chest and exposed muscular contours made the already tingling heat between Loki's legs grow to a spasm that couldn't be ignored. He attacked Bane's skin with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Loki wanted all of him, and he wanted to give all of himself.

Bane took Loki by the hips and lied onto his back, so the Prince laid on top of him. The mercenary put one hand behind Loki's neck while their tongues traced love notes on one another. Shortly, Bane gently tugged up on Loki's jacket, and in a matter of moments, Loki's pale, cool skin was pressed against Bane's hot, rough flesh.

Loki was acting despite himself, on autopilot. He reached down towards Bane's zipper and undid it, he slid his hand inside until he found Bane's huge, hard cock. Bane let out a groan as the Prince's long, delicate fingers went up and down his shaft. The slow, careful motion was driving him insane. He wanted Loki hard and fast, rough and mindless.

"Now now," Bane tutted. Loki looked down at him, surprised and with a hint of concern. Bane didn't give him any time to think—he flipped Loki over to be under him and he dove down to undo Loki's zipper with his teeth.

"Ooh…" Loki whimpered. This made Bane smile before he yanked down Loki's trousers and gave him a real working over with his hand. "Ahh!" It could have been pain too, but it was definitely pleasure Bane heard in the Prince's cries as the mercenary took a firm hold on Loki's cock and tugged it back and forth, spitting into his hand to make sure it went nice and smoothly.

Loki's hands scrambled for something to hold on to and eventually they went to Bane.

"I can't—" he panted.

"No one's ever done this for you, have they?" Bane asked.

Loki moaned and shook his head frantically.

"Then this next part should come as quite the surprise."

Before Loki could ask what he meant, Bane had his mouth around Loki's cock. The warmth of it, the smooth, wet, tightness was earth shattering. Loki couldn't have remembered his own name by that point. Bane's mouth went up and down, his lips tightening every time they reached the tip while his tongue licked and went in circles. Loki's hands were clenched on Bane's shoulders.

"Bane!" he whimpered. "Bane…don't stop! Please!"

It was all Bane could do to not chuckle. Stopping was the last thing he was planning on. He had his hands on Loki's hips, but he removed one to gently cup one side of Loki's ass. The Prince flinched but the action made him buck even harder into Bane's mouth. Loki felt something overwhelming about to happen. So much that by the time he was seconds from climaxing, he was screaming Bane's name and crying out the most adorable noises Bane had ever heard.

"Ooh…ooh, yes…yes! Oh Bane—oh…oh! Oh, ooh…ahh!"

Loki's hips shot up and his back arched. He felt elated, exhausted, dizzy. When his eyes opened once more, it was to see Bane wiping his mouth of the Prince's pleasure.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

Loki's expression was pleading. He couldn't speak yet. His eyes closed again and he tried to nod.

"Good. Because it's my turn."


End file.
